Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a control method applicable to an electronic device and a corresponding control device, a method for moving a display object applicable to an electronic device and a corresponding display device, and an electronic device.
At present, a variety of electronic devices with a touch display screen such as a cell phone, a portable music player and a portable computer have been widely applied. In these portable electronic devices, a display screen and a touch sensor unit are always placed in an overlapped manner to form a touch display screen. The touch sensor unit is used for receiving an input of a user so as to facilitate the user's operation. The touch sensor unit can comprise a touch sensing area constituted of sensor elements such as capacitive touch sensors or resistant touch sensors and so on. The user of such type of electronic devices contacts the touch display screen through certain operation bodies (e.g., finger tip, pen point). The user can perform actions such as clicking, double clicking, dragging, etc. on a touch control area of the electronic device to realize corresponding control functions. In other words, the electronic device senses a contact of an operation body with the touch display screen through the contact sensor unit and performs a corresponding operation in response to such contact.
With a development of technology, processing capacity of a processor is improved, and functions that a portable electronic device can provide for the user are gradually increasing. However, most of existing electronic devices with a touch sensor unit merely support contact operation. That is, the electronic device performs a corresponding operation only when it senses that the operation body contacts with the touch display screen, but the above contact operations such as clicking, double clicking and dragging and so on already cannot meet the user's requirement for increasingly diversified operations, which causes inconvenience in some cases.
For example, in an unlock operation of some electronic devices, the user needs to move a display object (e.g., a sliding block) from a first position to a second position on the touch display screen. For this purpose, the user has to make a sliding gesture, and a range of the sliding gesture is equal to a distance between the second position and the first position. The distance is a relatively long distance, and thus does not conform to operating habits of the user in a case of one-handed operation, which is easy to make the user tired, thus bringing bad experience for the user.
For another example, in a common list or webpage scrolling operation of the electronic device, in order to view a content currently not displayed on the touch display screen, in one implementation mode, the user needs to keep making the sliding gesture until the desired content is displayed on the touch display screen. In a case of a relatively long distance, it is also easy for such implementation mode to make the user tired, thus causing bad experience for the user. In another implementation mode, the user needs to make a flinging gesture, such that the content displayed on the touch display screen scrolls quickly and gradually stops scrolling at a certain negative acceleration speed. In such implementation mode, the user cannot intuitively recognize a relationship between the speed of the gesture and the scrolling speed of the content while making the gesture, so that the desired content cannot be displayed on the touch display screen accurately.